Dr. Dixon's laboratory is involved in identifying and characterizing protein tyrosine phosphatases (PTPases) and their involvement in various cellular processes such as signal transduction and the cell cycle. This work includes cloning and sequencing of newly discovered PTPases. Access to the Wisconsin genetics package, available through the CRC resources, is crucial for help in identification, characterization and analysis of these sequences. The laboratory previously had access to the Wisconsin genetics programs at the University of Michigan and has found them to be an excellent source.